Rise of the Dragons
by DravenFiske
Summary: naruto finds the truth to his past and is found by the last of his clan what new adventure lies before him. rated m for later chap. well so far im going to go with nar&hin for pairing and just for the recored i do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

As Jiraiya looked on as naruto went sailing down the step cliff he hoped that he would be able to call forth the kyuubi power and come out of this a live.

Mean while naruto awoke in a tunnel as he slowly got up he took note of his surroundings as he got to his feet he notice a red flicker of light in the distance. "Where am I what was that light." He slowly started to make his way to where he last saw the light and came to a big entrance with a big gate with a piece of paper a cross it that said seal. He looked deep in side and saw some thing move. What was that he step forward to get a better look he got right up to the gate and stuck his head in to see what was moving around. All of a sudden a huge claw came rushing out at him he jump back as fast as he could and landed on his butt as he looked back he saw the great demon beast starring at him.

"Who are you."he said in a scarred voice?

**"I am the nine tailed demon fox known as kyuubi."**

Naruto look shock and scarred here he was right in front of the demon that almost took out all of konoh. As he sat there he remembered that he was still falling down the cliff and needed his power to help save him. So he quickly gathers up all of his courage and stud up. "Ok demon fox Its time to pay some rent I need your power or else we are both goners."

**"So you finaly got the courage to come down here and ask for some help fine by me but a have a deal to offer you one that will help you out of this mess your in."**

"What is it and no I will not let you out."

**"You don't need to weary about that I will give you some small gifts to ad you and my power if you give me some freedom to see through your eyes and make a link so that I can talk to you when ever I want do we have a deal."**

"Well I guess so but no fun business got it fox."

**"As you wish."**

Naruto was suddenly throughn back into the real world and started to make hand signs as he yelled summoning jutsu. A large a mount of charka ran out of his hands and a large puff of smoke came out from under him as he hit some thing solid. Jiraiya looked on in shock as he saw a huge fox appears in stead of a toad." What the hell is going on did the demon chakra over do his summoning contract. Ill have to ask him about this later."

Naruto sat on the foxes head looking to see what he did he was surprise to see fur red fur. "What the hell is this I thought I was supposed to summon a frog." The fox look up and asked "where am I who summoned me to this place." Naruto turned and looked at the fox "um I did of course how else." The fox took a strong sniff from him. "I see you have the kyuubi in you so there is at last some one worthy of summoning the fox once again what is your wish master." Naruto was floored by that comment. "Master hu cool well for starters let's get out of here."

"As you wish" The fox took a huge leap up in to the air and landed safely on the ground at the top of the cliff. Naruto slowly got down and starred at the fox. "Is this all that you wish for now" said the fox naruto just looked at the fox for a second the finaly said "yea that's all for now thanks." "Any time master" and with that the fox disappeared in a big cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya came running up to him. "How did you do that you where suppose to summon a frog not a fox what happen."

Naruto stud there and looked angry at the toad stage. "You tell me you almost killed me with that stunt."

"Now now naruto it was the only way I could get you to use the kyuubi chakra you had to find a way to tap into it and I gave it to you."

"Fine what ever just don't ever try that again got it."

"Sure no problem but how did you summon a fox."

"Well I don't really know for sure it was weird."

Jiraiya looked at him for a second. "Your not telling me everything are you."

Naruto sat there and contemplated if he should tell him or not. After a second the fox spoke up to him.** "Keep your mouth shut it will be easier to deal with him if he doesn't know."**

"Sorry Ero-sennin."

"Ok you got the rest of the day off I have to go talk to the hokage." With that jiraiya was gone. Naruto looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Ok you dam fox time to tell me what else you're going to give me."

**"First im going to awaken your blood line ability so be a little more respectful and just be glad with what im doing here got it."**

"I got a blood line limite really what is it."

**"It is said to be the ultamit blood line limiter called god eyes. It will give you the power of all 6 elements fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and space."**

"Space whats that."

**"Stop interrupting it has something to do with teleporting ok now it also gives you the ability of the byakugan and sharingan at a much higher quality with none of the flaws they come with for it uses little chakra to use it so little that you wont even notice it and this is only the start of it the rest you got to learn from another clan member which I believe there is only one other that has mastered it that is still alive."**

"What there is another uzumaki still around or is that even my clan name."

**"No that is not your clans name it is actually the kyo clan they are a clan to fear for even use demons for they are the only ones that have the power to fight a demon and win. But your blood line is pretty hard to activate that only one out of a hundred can do it. You will need to find the last of your can soon though in order train you in your blood line ability. Now get ready this is the fun part I get to send you into pain to activate it ha ha ha ha."**

"Oh great that's not fair aaaaaaah." At that point naruto hole body exploded into pain that was unimaginable as he screamed in pain for what seemed to be aninternity. He dropped to the ground rolling in pain as he felt his entire body start to change. When the pain finally stop he passed out for exaction as the fox just laugh in the back of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is my first naruto fic i still havent decide on pairing for naruto yet its going to be ether hinata or sakura it up for a vote ty pls r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke in a small hospital room with a chair in the corner and a small window to his right and to his left a door to the bathroom also straight in front of him a door to the lounge out side . He looked up to see if anyone was a round. Not feeling surprised no one was there but still he wounded how he got here in the hospital and how long had he been out for. He started to remember what the fox did to him the pain he had felt and he also wounded if the fox did any thing for him at all so he decided to see what the fox had to say about it. 

"Ha you dam fox whats up what happen. He waited for a couple of minutes for a reply but got nothing . Come on I know you can here me whats happed you stupid fur ball." That got the demons attention.

**"Silence you puny mortal you should have more respect to a demon as me I am king of all demon I demand some respect. If I was free from this cage I would eat you hole sending your soul to the deepest depth of hell."**

Naruto flinch at that then thought. "But you cant can you just tell me what happen why am I here in this hospital."

**"Dam impudent mortal you're here because you died of over shock from me activating your blood line I took all of your charka and 4/5 of mine to activate it the rest tightened your muscles to make you five times stronger then you where and doubled your charka that you hold. I revived you with what charka I had left and took over your body to teleport you to the hospital be for the seal re took over. So be glade."**

Naruto looked shocked at what happen. "How did you get out of the seal and what do you mean I died how is that possible."

**"Well that seal does more then just keep me lock up in here when your near death it will weaken enough to let me step in and save you if I so decide from there I restarted your charka coils to bring you back to life and sent you to the closest place for you to get help before having to restart sending more charka to you till your body could sustain it self it was all the seal would let me do before kicking me back in. I would have enjoyed staying out long to get my thirst of blood but this dam seal is such a pain."**

"Wow it took that much power to activate it. So how do I use it can I see it."

**"Sure kit just look in the mirror and tell your body to activate and it should work."**

"Really cool." Naruto hope up out of bed and ran over to the bathroom to look in the mirror as he activated his blood line he was put in complete shock his eyes turned white completely and had six comma dots in the center of the eye each dot was a different color he notice each color must represent an element red for fire, blue for wind, green for water, brown for earth, yellow for lightning and black for space they looked like they where almost touching. He also felt his muscles tighten a bit. "Wow now that looks cool." As he starred deeper into the mirror his site went straight throw to the next room where he saw Hinata getting changed out of her hospital robe into here usual clothes. As she drop her hospital rob he notice there was nothing underneath and that she was totally naked He quickly turned his head with a big blush and a bit of blood running down his nose.

"Oh my god I just saw Hinata naked wow." He stood there speechless for a second as thought came running though his mind. "I got to get a hold of my self dam its not like I haven't seen a naked girl be for but she was so, so dam I cant even put it in words god what come over me I got to stop this. Well lets see what else is out there."

He started to look around and saw Sakura heading towards his door with a flower in hand. As she came to the door he noticed that Jiraiya was sitting in a chair out side his door sleeping. Sakura stopped and looked at him wondering how he was and what he was doing outside naruto room. Sakura decided to ask the stranger what he was doing here and who he was.  
"Um excuse me but how are you and why are you sitting out here by Naruto's room." She ask politely.

The frog hermit stood up at the sudden awaking and looked at the pink hair girl.

"Sorry what was that you said young girl." He answered a bit embarrassed that he was caught off guard buy this young kunoichi.

Mean while in Naruto's hospital room Naruto was sitting back on his bed watching the two chat to one another he couldn't quit here what they where saying but then again he didn't have to with his eyes he could read there brain impulses and under stand exactly what they where saying then again he didn't really need that when jiraiya started to do his dance and Sakura looked at him with a sweat drop to tell what was happening.

Naruto thought to him self wow this is cool so this is whats its like to have the sharingan and byakugan.

**"That just the start of it kit your forgetting that you now control all element to your will. You need to start practicing on how to do that."**

"I know I know dam stupid fox just let me get use to this first."

At that moment he was knock back to reality as he saw both Jiraiya and Sakura enter the room both stop once they had entered the room to see Naruto looking at both of them with his new eyes.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Naruto what happen to your eyes."

Jiraiya just stud there in shock at what he was seeing. Naruto finaly notice what was wrong and quickly deactivated his blood line ability.

"Its nothing really Sakura-chan." He said as he scratch the back of his head sheepishly with his huge fox like grin.

"Naruto those where the god eye when did you, how did you, what the hell. I think I need to talk to the hokage again." Jiraiya exclaimed as he walked out the door leaving Sakura dumfounded at what was going on.

"What does he mean by god eyes Naruto?" She asked wanting to know just what she just seen.

"Well Sakura-chan to tell the truth I just found out about it myself."

"Really naruto how the hell do you just come a cross a blood line limiter and not know about it."

"I don't know its not like I know who my parents are and what type of blood line I had gotten from them."

She saw Naruto sad expression and new she hit a sore subject that Naruto didn't like to discus. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to."

Naruto stopped her before she could finish. "Its ok don't worry about it. So do you know what Ero-sennin wanted anyway do you know."

"Ero-sennin? Oh you mean jiraiya right he said some thing a bout the huge charka everyone felt three days ago he thought you might know something about it other than that he really didn't say much."

"What three days ago how long have I be out."

"From what I heard from the doctors about three days why."

"I got to get back to my training I cant be laying around doing nothing."

"Naruto calm down take a break you already pushed your self to far slow down a little if you keep this up you be back in the hospital and not fighting at all." Naruto finally gave in it was no use trying to argue with her she would never let him win in that argument. "Fine I guess I can use an extra days rest."

Mean while at the gate entrance to konoh a figure dress in black walked up to the gate. the gate guard told him to halt but he keep on walking straight towards them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ok well here is the second chapter so in joy i didnt get much feed back so those that did review thanks for the support and i decided to make it a naruto and hinata for the first pairing next chapter should be the big fights for the final chunin exams i might need some help in writing the fight parts so any help will be great well read and enjoy pls review let me know what you think peace out


	3. Chapter 3

At the gates of konoh two jonin where on guard having a bad day and now it look like it was about to get a lot worse as a man in black appeared out of no where cam walking up to the gate as he got closer they could see that it was a young boy about 16 to 18 years old with red spiky hair a long black trench coat red muscle shirt and black pants with black boots. They also notice what looked like two katanas strapped upside down in the middle of his back. But what really got the guards was his eyes pure white with Six different color coma dots in the middle. 

"Halt state your name and business"

The first jonin said but got no reply the boy in front of them jest keep walking forward to them.

"I said halt if you don't stop we will be force to attack." He yelled out at the boy but he still didn't stop.

"Draven Kyo is all you need to know." said the boy as he disappeared right in front of them not more then 20 feet away from them.

The second jonin looked over to the first. "What the hell just happen where did he go."

"I, I don't know do you think he left or do you think he's inside the gate I didn't even see him move past us."

"I don't know lets report this as fast as possible though that kid did you sense the charka coming off of him my hairs on the back of my neck are still standing dam."

Seconds later at the hokage tower the third sat in his office trying to figure out what Orochimaru plain was and why he came back. The third leaned back and stated to think. "First Orochimaru comes back then the curse seal on Sasuke, then I find out Jiraiya is back and is teaching Naruto, then the huge charka spike, and now I find out Naruto has activated a blood line that's be long since dead. Make me think who was his father? Could the dragon clan kyo really have some survivors. Dam im getting to old for this job whats next."

Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened as the leader of the anbu black ops came rushing through the door.

"Hokage- sama we had a breach at the gate."

"What report at once."

"It was a young man about 16 to 18 years old red hair with a black trench coat red shirt and black pants said his name was Draven Kyo and then just vanished to thin air in front of the guards we believe he's inside the town some where and we are searching for him now."

The hokage look puzzled for a second. "Tell me did he have white eyes with six coma dots in them."

"I believe so hokage-sama."

"Quick get Naruto and bring him here if what you say is true he will be coming for him."

"As you wish hokage-sama." The anbe leader quickly disappeared in a whirl of leaves. The hokage lend back into his chair thinking "this could be good or very bad. now there's another and I wonder just how much of the god eyes he's mastered. If he knows Naruto is part of his clan the he would most likely search him out and if he does it would be best to get him to come here to find out why he came and if there are any more survivors of the dragon clan kyo."

"I don't think so hard old man im already here to answer your questions."

The third jumped out of his seat and looked behind him to see Draven sitting on the edge of the balcony. The third looked at him stunned.

"When did he get there I didn't even feel his presence I wonder just how strong is this kid." The third was brought out of his thoughts by Draven answer.

"Stronger then you can image old man I've been trained to fight the strongest of the nine tailed demons and im pretty much on par with the kyuubi demon fox is that good enough for you. Although if I had to fight him I still think I would lose sense he about a million years older then me."

Draven just laughed as he saw the hokage face in pure shock and disbelief at what this kid was telling him.  
Back at the hospital Naruto had just talked to the nurse and was free to go Sakura had already left to go see how Lee was doing. Now that he was ready to go he decided to go get some roman and then go train some be for the big tournament that was coming up the next day. He was just walking out the door when he spotted the anbu black ops leader talking to the nurse to see what room Naruto was in. He quick looked over to see naruto about to leave and ran up to him.

"Naruto the hokage has ordered me to take you to him right now so if you don't mind."

He quickly grabbed Naruto and took off at a high pace back to the hokage office.

"Hay put me down I can run myself you know."

"I have no time so keep quite will be there in a minute."

Two minutes later the came walking in the hokage office with naruto at the anbu leader how still had him tuck under his shoulder carrying him in the anbu leader stopped and dropped naruto to the ground once he looked up to see Draven standing next to the hokage he quickly went to reach for his sword but fond nothing there looking back at Draven with his sword and a smile on his face.

"Im sorry where you looking for this."

The hokage looked a bit surprise it was like he didn't even move. Draven decided fun time was over and throw the sword back to the anbu leader.

"Now go I got business with the old man and that boy."

"Its ok go ahead and go your assistance is no long need I can handle it for here."

The hokage assured him and motion for him to leave.

"As you say hokage-sama."

With that he soon turned to leave scolding under his breath about being showed up by a little brat.

Naruto was amazed at what just happen and wondered just how this guy was and then he saw it his eyes there where like his when he activated his eyes. "So you're the one the kyuubi talked about you're the last kyo."

"Well the demon knows about me funny that makes thing interesting. So it was you who I felt that charka spike from. You used the fox to activate your blood line impressive."

The third sat there with complete shock on his face wondering if this day was going to get anymore interesting. He decided now would be a good time to speak up and get some of his questions answered.

"Naruto when did you get the ability to talk to the demon."

"Well ever since Ero-sennin throw me off the cliff to get me to use the foxes charka I've been able to talk to him."

"I see Draven tell me how is it that your clan has be able to survive over these are there more or are you and Naruto the last."

"Well that's an easy question my clan didn't die in the demon war there was two survivors the decided to split up to re build the clan but that didn't go to well over the years they never produced more then one offspring and when we did they usually died trying to activate our blood line limiter so we alwas stayed few in numbers from what my father told me before he died that the last person in our clan to activate it was about 400 years ago I expect the same happen to on naruto side of the family. Then again I might be wrong if the nine tailed demon came and attack it was most like because he saw a threat that there was starting to get to many of are clan and afraid that they would start producing active blood lines. Are clan was strong enough with out the blood line so they would be some of the first line defense against a attack from the demon it would be the most logical move to make."

The hokage looked on In shock . "If what you say is true it would have be the fourth hokage clan they where some of our strongest warriors that had ever come to this village they where said to out rival even the huugas but they all died in the attack against the demon the Hyuuga clan made sure that they where for gotten by stealing all there records and burning them so no one would know that a clan out match them."

"Well that explains why Naruto was picked to be the vessel no other human being would be able to hold it and live with out it getting back out."

Naruto was at a stand still trying to take all of this information in at once he finally learned about where he came from why he was picked to hold the demon and the tragedy of his clan. Just then the fox decided to put his say in.

**"kit he's only a third right your clan did pose a threat but we demons didn't care about that it was just a bonus for me. My true objective was far more personal your clan just happen to get in the way of it."**

Naruto didn't know what to say to that he looked up to the two people in front of him.

"The fox just told me you are only a third right to him taking out my clan was just a bonus for him."

Draven looked pretty pissed at that and started to leak a bit of killing intent out toward the demon fox but he soon calmed down.

"Well if that's so he failed hard couldn't even beat some one of our clan that didn't even have his blood line activated I guess I over estimated the great demon and some one of my level in it would just beat the shit out dam fox."

Naruto had the look of pain trying to shack his head to get the fox to shut up he was screaming and being naruto to let him out to destroy Draven. He quickly cut the link so he could get some piece and quit in his head.

"Um can you like not do that I know he deserved that but you don't have to listen to him bitch and scream bloody murder."

Both Draven and the third looked at each other and back at Naruto and started busting up laughing.

"Im sorry Naruto ill make it up to don't worry. Alright lets get down to business. From here on im going to be taking you under my wing and train you."

The third looked over to Draven. "Well then the only thing left is for you to be instated to konoha and since your way above jonin level I might as well give you the title of sannin that will let you do as you please. Ill get a place sat up for you as soon as possible but for the mean time you should be able to stay with Naruto for the time being you are free to go."

Draven turned around and gave a bow. Thank you lord hokage.

Draven then quickly turned around and left with naruto. After a quick stop at the ramen bar they finaly came to Naruto's apartment. "Well Naruto I think its time I give you some training since the day is almost over and your tournament tomorrow ill have to use a certain technique its what the Uchiha like to call Tsukiyomi it's a genjutsu that takes you to a world where time is slowed we will spend 72 hours in there and only a minute will pass in this time. You will need to activate your blood line before we go in you wont be able to use this technique till you get to the second stage in the blood line but I can at least get you up to pair on how to use your blood line and maybe teach you my fighting style. Get ready here we go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well sorry i didnt go to the finnal of the chunin exam but im st trying to put the fight for Naruto and neji so i decided to just give the history of Naruto clan. but rest a sure next chap. will be the fight and also naruto and hinata finally hook up. im also trying to decided if i should kill the third or let him live in this store but ether way Tsunade will still be the next hokage so ill let the fans decide pls read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto awoke the next morning with a bit of a headache and his alarm clock wasn't making thing any better . He quickly turned it off and got out of bed and quickly started on his morning routine not noticing that Draven was no where to be seen as he got back to his room he notice the clothing on his bed that Draven had left for him. The first thing he picked up was the shirt it was a sleeveless blue shirt that had a black dragon that intertwined the word kyo on the back of it he quickly put it on it was skin tight showing off all of his mussels and then he picked up the black pants and put them on they where a bit baggy and he could fell hidden pockets all around them the last item was a black trench coat that had the same markings as his shirt. Once he was fully dress he ran to his mirror to see how he looked. He was quit pleased with himself. Naruto quickly got the rest of his gear and head out the door in hope to find Draven and thank him for the new out fit. 

Mean while Draven at the other end of town talking to a blue hair girl with white lavender eyes that seem to peek his interest at the time.

"So you really like this guy but you don't have the courage to tell him." asked Draven.

A big blush rolled on to her face as she slowly node her head.

"Well if you don't act soon you might not get the chance to ever be with him."

Hinata looked at him she still couldn't get over the fact that he reminded her of her crush but he seemed more mature and a lot more powerful as she felt the power radiating off of him.

"Yea I know but what if he doesn't like me bake the way I do." She asked a bit sadden that he would not fell the same.

"Well if that happens ill just intrudes you to my new little brother he would probably give this guy a run for his money and he and he probably more your type of person."

Just then Naruto appeared out of thin air right beside Draven. "Well speak of the devil this is my little brother here."

Hinata was dumbfounded as she saw naruto in his new look. She looked him up and down with a blush on her face she couldn't believe Naruto could look so good. Naruto was a bit surprise him self at being called little brother it felt good to him to know he had an actual family now.

"Thank you Draven that means a lot to me." Naruto said as he finaly saw Hinata standing be side him.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as a sudden picture of her nude at the hospital flash in his mind he quickly looked down with a big blush on his cheeks.

Draven noticing ever thought that went in Naruto's head got a big grin And looked over to Hinata and saw her thoughts she was bushing even more then Naruto. Draven finaly under stud who her crush was on and just couldn't hold it in any more as he busted up laughing.

Naruto and Hinata both looked at him scared that he new there little secret and that he was going to tell the other.

"Well Hinata I don't think you got any thing to worry about and this would be the best time to tell him just remember what I said you can do it believe In your self and don't be afraid and Naruto we got to talk later but right now I got to talk with the hokage about some thing that's be bothering me ill see you two at the tournament and remember don't be late."

With that Draven was gone in an instant. Naruto and Hinata both stud there in shock nether saying a word to the other. Naruto was the first to speak his mind.

"Hinata what did he mean by that."

"W-well naruto-kun I-I alwas h-have had a cr-cr-crush on you."

Hinata looked up at naruto as her face started to turn bright red. Naruto was floored by this it finaly made since why Hinata alwas turned a way from him and alwas past out when he got close to her. he was a bit sad he didn't notice it earlier. Hinata saw the sad look on his and thought he didn't fell the same for her she was heart broken at that.

"Im sorry naruto-kun I thought you would like me to I didn't mean to make you upset."

She turned to start running a way when a hand quickly grabbed her and turn her around as gently arms rapped around her. She felt worth and safe as she looked up to Naruto's face as he looked into her eyes.

"Hinata im only mad that I didn't notice it before can you ever forgive me Hinata-chan."

Hinata was in pure heaven she couldn't believe her dream was actually coming true. As there faces came closer together her heart stared to pond faster and faster as there lips touch one another. The kiss would be for ever stuck in here mind she surprised she hadn't passed out yet she didn't wont anything to ruin this moment as he finaly broke the kiss he remember what time it was.

"Oh crap im going to be late for the tournament."

Hinata displeased as he broke from the kiss but knew he was right.

"Naruto-kun how are you going to get there in time?" she asked a bit puzzled since the tournament was in two minutes.

"Don't worry hina-chan watch ill get use both their in a second."

She watch as Naruto's eyes started to change from his baby blue to pure white with six different color comas in each eye she was shocked at first and the she felt a change happen around her when she looked around there where in the stands at the stadium.

"Naruto what in the world just happen." Hinata asked with complete shock in here voice. As she looked back up to his eye she could see them go back to blue.

Naruto looked at her and gave a fox like grin. "That was one of my blood line abilities ill tell you more about it later but right now I got to get with the rest of the group down below trust me Neji is going to be in a big surprise when we fight."

With that he took off not giving her a chance to speak. Hinata decided just to find a set to watch her Naruto-kun fight. She stopped when she heard Kiba call her name.

"Hinata over her I knew you would make it so I saved you a set."

Hinata quickly walked over to where Kiba was and took a set next to him.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."

"No problem. say who was that guy you where with a second ago if he was bothering you ill tare him a new asshole for yeah."

Hinata looked at him she could understand how he didn't recognize him with the way he looked now.

"That was Naruto-kun he brought me here with him."

Kiba was shock that was the first time she said something and didn't stutter and the fact that that was Naruto.

"That was Naruto you got to be kidding me since when did he learn to dress like that."

Up at the center of the stage where the hokage sat with Draven by his side in deep conversation about Naruto.

"Lord hokage I still don't see how you could let such a thing happen to him. Even with out knowing about his blood line limiter there should have be steps to take to prevent what this village has done to him."

"Please Draven I did what I could when I was finally reinstated as Hokage the counsel had already done the damage I did what little I could to give that boy a future. It sadden me to see the village treat him the way they do."

Just then the kazakage walked up to them. "Good day hokage-sama so how is the new guest you have with you."

"Good to see you to old friend this is Draven he is the new sennin of the village and ill tell you more after the announcements."

The kazakage looked at Draven for a sec a bit surprised he was a sennin what got him most was Draven's eyes he could see the blood line limiter active in them. Something told him he should fear this kid and that he should know what that blood line was but he couldn't quit place it. What ever it was he was sure he would soon find out as he took his seat by the hokage.

Back at the stadium seats Ino and Sakura had a look of shock on there faces as they saw Naruto in his new outfit Ino was the first to speak her mind.

"Sakura when did naruto turn into such a hunk."

"I-I don't know first the blood line limiter now this whats going on here."

Ino looked over to here friend with a bit of a questioning look. "Um Sakura what blood line limiter are you talking about ?"

Sakura looked over to her friend . "Um when I found out Naruto was in the hospital I went to go see him after I had checked up on lee. When I came to his door I meet Jiraiya sitting outside his door waiting for Naruto to wake up when we went in Naruto's eye had changed they where pure white with six different color coma in each eye. Jiraiya was surprised to said some thing about god eyes and that he need to talk to the hokage and then left."

"Did Naruto ever tell you what it does."

"He told me it was like the byakugan and sharingan mix and some thing about being able to control elements like fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning and some thing else I cant remember because I was to stuck on finding out he had a blood line limiter."

Back at the center of the arena Genma was getting ready to show them the new line up. As he looked down a the genin in front of him naruto and Sasuke where fighting over how was going to kick how's ass in the tournament. Shikamaru was say how thing where so troublesome Neji and Shino just stood the with expressionless faces Garra and Kankuro where doing pretty much the same Temari on the other hand keep looking towards Naruto with a bite of a blush on her face.

"Ok you guys calm down and listen up. There have been a few changes in the line up so take a look at this and memorize when your fight is up next."

They all looked at him as he pulled a piece of paper out with the new line up.

"The first match will be Naruto vs. Neji the second will be Shino vs. Kankuro the third will be Shikamaru vs. Temari the forth will be Sasuke vs. Garra. Now the Hokage is about to make a speech after that I will call the first match."

Back to the hokage a jonin suddenly appeared at the hokage side.

"It is time hokage-sama."

With a nod the third stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony. Everyone got quit to listen to him.

"Welcome genin and congaulations on making it this far. At this time I would also like to intorduce you to the newest member of the sennin he comes from a clan that has long sence been thought to be whiped out and has found another of his clan in or village, who is taking part in this tuornament. I now present to you Draven Kyo of the Dragon clan Kyo and his little brother Naruto Kyo."

Draven slowly walked up next to the third. "Thank you lord hokage it is an honor." Everyone had a look of shock on there face. As everyone looked at Draven then Naruto. The third looked pleased with the reactions of everybody.

"Now let the tuornament begin."

Back to the center of the arena Genma turned around to give the order for the first match to begin. "Alright everyone can leave except Naruto and Neji so please take your places in the stand."

Everyone seem to have there eyes on Naruto as they left. Garra had a grin as if he found his next victom. Temari and Kankuro looked on with fear feeling Garra killing intent as they left. Sasuke was thinking as he left. "Can naruto have surpass me no it cant be. Even with a new bloodline he still dead last I will defeat you Naruto."Shino just kept on giving gance at Naruto wondering what he could do now. Shikamaru just shook his head as he thought this is so troublesome if naruto has a blood line just how much more powerful has he become.

Back at the stands Sakura was in shock as Ino had a confused face.

"Sakura what is this dragon clan thing are they really that great."

Sakura looked at Ino as if she was dumb. "Ino didn't you pay any attion to the history class about the great demon war. The kyo's where a clan the was able to destroy Demons the clan almost took out the demon king himself before the all died over 3000 years ago they where said to be the most powerful clan to ever exist."

Back at the arena Neji looked to Naruto with a scorn face. "You think that with a new name new cloths that you can beat me and to think a clan so high in power that a lose was born your just as pathetic as Hinata. Once a loser alwas a loser you can not change your destiny."

Naruto looked down to the ground as he remember hinatas fight. "How dare you call Hinata pathetic she gave you here all to get some respect from you and all you did cut here down for it and even tried to kill her for that I going to show you what hell is like."

As naruto looked up his blood line started to appear in his eyes as his muceals tighten and started to bulge a bit. Neji was taken back abite by this. Naruto started to go into a fighting stance one that Neji had never seen before since Gai was the master of almost every fighting stance the was he had seen a lot. Naruto crouch down with his right arm hanging strait down and his left bent up towards his face. "Ok Neji its time to show you what a failer can do." Naruot screamed out as he took a gaint leap forward dowing a back spin kick to nejis head. Neji instantly activated his byakugan and went to block. Neji new the instant he blocked Naruto's leg that he had messed up as naruto bent his leg back to trap his arms as he trilled and deliverd a knee to the back of Nejis head sending him flying into the ground. Naruto landed perfectly back in to his stance. Everyone was shocked as Neji was finding it a bit difficult to get up. Neji slowly started to collect himself shaking off the numbness in the back of his head as he looked at naruto. Neji quickly gathered his thoughts. "Dam I should have seen that coming. Hes faster and stronger with his blood line activated . Looks like im going to have to get serias with him. I cant let my guard down even for a second with that fighting style. Still its not enough to win against me." Neji quickly got into his junken stance and ran at Naruto throwing a left punch to his chest. Naruto quickly side step bringing his right arm up and around his punch sending his elbo back in to Neji's chest which was blocked by nejis right hand as neij did a back flip to escape narutos lag sweep from behind.

Naruto got a big smirk on his face as he quickly got back into his stance. "So Neji finally going to fight me with your all now. Funny and I havent even gotten started. Well come on Neji show me what you got."

Neji started to get piss at this but slowly calmed him self down.Neji finally decied he had enough and decied to end this fight as quik as possible. He was quickly brought back to the fight as Naruto started his assault once again flying at him with a left hook which Neji blocked with hi right hand. Naruto quickly turn around to give a back hand punch while going for a leg sweep. Neji quickly blocked the back hand as he lifted his leg to dodge the leg sweep as Naruto spun back around sending a kick to Neji's head. Neji quickly brought his arms up to block as naruto sent a second kick to his chest effectively knocking Neji back about five feet as naruto landed back on the ground as lightning started to form around him as he started to go into a spin towards Neji yelling out his next attack.

"Dragon lightning screw upper cut."

Neji had little time to put up a defense as bent back at the last second from getting hit as naruto shot up into the air right in front of him. Naruto was a bit shocked that he missed but wasn't going to give Neji the time come back at him as he throw backwards roundhouse kick to his head which Neji quickly blocked as naruto sent another kick to his chest. Neji was able to block it this time. Naruto pushed off doing a front flip away from Neji. Neji ran forward as fast as he could to send a palm strike to Naruto's chest. Naruto quickly turned around barely able to block his attack with his left hand and sent his right to Neji's face. Neji quickly dodge it and sent his left palm in to Naruto's chest effectively knocking him back a couple of feet. Neji wasted little time as he called out his next move.

"Eight trigram sixty-four palms."

Naruto had little time to react as he chough up blood . He looked up as he felt Neji strike two of his charka points as he called out his attack.

"Two palm, four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm, sixty-four palm." Naruto felt his body go lip as all of his charka points were closed. His god eyes slowly faded back to there normal blue as he fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well sorry for the cliffhanger but you should all know whats next. im also sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but as i said this is my first fight seen I've ever writen. i pretty much gave naruto my fighting style which is a mix of muyi thai and jujestu and a little bit of different types of martail arts that i know. i also decied to give him a move from the game tecken to show off a little bit of his elemental powers which i hope you liked. next chapter neji finds out what naruto can really do see you then. remeber pls read and reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the long update im currently try to find beta readers and moveing into my new place i got the next chapter half way done so please give me a little more time but i will get it out to you when i can . and no it not dead. i still got a lot of interesting twist and other things to go into this story and im also starting on a nother one which i hope to up load soon. ive just been going throw a lot latly and havent had the time to write and update


End file.
